cosplay
by dakesuke.blackdevil
Summary: mary found a wig and brought it to the base. then shintaro gets punished because of scaring mary. a kagepro fanfiction with a little konoshin.


Mary was walking along the road with no direction. She found **a wig with two side ponytail**; she picks it up and brings it to the base. At the base, shintaro was lazing around on the couch while momo and ene were talking about girly stuff, kido was punching kano because of his stupidity, seto was standing beside kido while trying to calm her down. As mary runs towards seto, she tripped and the wig flew into the air (**in slow motion** –hahaha- ) and lands on shintaro's head.

"what's with the wig?! " shintaro yells and throws the wig away from him. Ene was laughing, mary was crying and the other was glaring at shintaro.

"wahhh….. i-i-I'm sorry shintaro –san… wahhhh…" mary cried loudly making shintaro felt guilty. **Ene has a new idea to teas his NEET master** she winked at momo as a sigh and luckily momo understands and wink back.

Ene made the first move " wa, master scared mary –chan…" momo continued " how cruel onii –chan " the other Member of the Mekakushi Dan notice what they were doing, " yeah, onii –san.. I think you have to be punished" all of the Mekakushi Dan member watched the wig, then to shintaro , and to the wig, and so on.

Shintaro took a step back " what's with the scary look you guys?" as shintaro was about to take the third step kido and seto grabs shintaro's arms and holds him tight " it's time for master make-over! " ene was excited as kano picks up the wig and walks toward shintaro " whait! Hey, stop! Don't do this!" but they all didn't listen**. Shintaro ends up wearing the wig as his punishment** for scaring mary.

shintaro blushed in embarrassment.

It was silent.

For two minutes.

Seriously, it was silent…

For 2 minutes….

Kano broke the silent " hey wait, didn't shintaro broke kido's favorite plate last time?" ene goes with the flow " yeah! And master broke the computer!" " **that one was your fault ene**!" shintaro tried to change the topic until suddenly momo said " onii –chan scared my friends away.. and now I don't have any friends…" momo looks depressed at the same time cracking a smirk on her face.

Seto continued " well, shintaro –san **forgot to flush the toilet**" shintaro shock his head " that wasn't me!" " Oops.. sorry, I think **that was me**- ugh!" kido punched kano at the stomach and turns her head to shintaro " also shintaro, you never tidy up your room and the one that tidies it was me.." Ene made a round mouth hearing that one " master must be punished! PENALTY!".

Seto and Kano starts stripping shintaro , kido cover mary's eyes and momo brings a school girl uniform. "hwait! Forgive me! I'm sorry for every sins that I made but this is too much!" Shintaro begged for mercy but no one cares about him . They all have their mission and that is to make shintaro to wear a girls cloth.

Bla…

Bla…bla….

Bla…..bla…..bla…

,

,

,

After forcing shintaro to wear the uniform, Hibiya came to the base. Shintaro freaks out before he could even make an explanation hibiya asked a harsh question "who is this **stupid** looking girl?" _He said what?! _Shintaro sigh. Behind hibiya there was konoha. He was standing behind hibiya with a big box of popcorn. He saw a familiar looking girl (shintaro), he walks toward shintaro and hugs him.

All the Member of the mekakucity Dan was shocked ( including mary - **the almighty fujoshi **fangirls -) _Finally! __**Konoshin**__… its __**Konoshin**__! It's finally here! _As mary continuously playing inside her mind. Everyone made an evil smirk.

Even though konoha doesn't know her (HIM!), he was sure he has seen her (HIM!) from somewhere. Mary ran into her room, seto knew what mary was up to **-MORE YAOI FANFICTION FOR KNOSHIN! ****-** ( it's because mary's a fujoshi fangirl!)

After hours of the same scene, they all got bored and left those two pair alone. When shintaro knew they were left alone **TOGETHER** he tried to wake konoha but apparently konoha has fall asleep.

"konoha, wake up!" …

May those two are blessed eternity…. **\( Q \)-\( Q )/-(/ Q )/**

**Inside the living room**

"**seriously people.. who was that girl?"** hibiya was still asking the same question with no answer.

**The end.**


End file.
